Murder Of Sakura
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: Please read! Will Sakura be able to overcome the challenges that are thrown at her at of Itachi. Will she make it out alive or not. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:My last rewrite of the chapters!! Thanks Spirit Seer :)**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The Murder Of Sakura Haruno

Sakura was sitting in her bedroom, brushing through her pink locks. When she felt another chakra in her room, she visibly tensed. Grabbing a kunai from her kunai pouch, she prepared herself for the uninvited guest.

Sakura turned around and gasped. Then she visibly relaxed, she put the weapon on her desk, her gaze flickered to the man. Sakura was staring right into sharingan eyes. That said person walked right up to her and stared down at Sakura intensely, then his gaze shifted to her lips.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her by kissing her roughly, almost eagerly. Sakura was in shock but then she gave in to the kiss, dismissing the warnings in her head.

Sakura felt something cold against her chest, she gasped her eyes snapped open. She was too late to react a kunai was shoved into her chest, straight at her heart.

The sharingan user backed away, Sakura fell to her knees she took the kunai out as best as she could. Seering pain shot through her, she coughed up blood. She placed her hand to her chest and was going to heal herself, she felt the pain still, she looked down and no chakra came out.

Sakura eyes widen in terror, she started shaking, she felt for her wound she gasped in surpirse. She was dying, tears streaked her face wetting the floor beneath her. Sakura felt numb, betrayal swept through her.

Sakura glanced up and glared at her killer, right into his unemotional face. With his cold sharingan eyes staring right through her. Her killer smirked. Sakura could not believe it she thought of him as her friend maybe even lover. He betrayed her that sick cold heartless killer….

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Last rewrite of this chapter!! Thanks for taking so much liking to this story :)**

_**I do not own Naruto**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_

**Sakura could not believe it she thought of him as her friend maybe even lover. He betrayed her that sick cold heartless killer….**

His name was Sasuke Uchiha. She glared heatly at him, "Why," Sakura croaked out.

He smirked, that stupid arogant smirk of his, "To achieve the next level of the sharingan," Sasuke said coolly. Sakura was mad, hot tears came out slowly staining her face. More blood came from her wound, staining the floor and her cherry blossom pajamas.

"Goodbye Sakura," Sasuke said with no emotion.

"SASUKE ROT IN HELL!?!?" Sakura yelled at him then she gasped, she fell to the floor, her eyes growing duller by the second, she closed her eyes and Sasuke left her there thinking she was dead, not checking to make sure she was.

Sakura snapped her eyes opened, she got up slowly pain went to her chest, she fell back to the ground. She stared at her desk intensely. She had to tell someone. Getting back up ignoring the pain, she grabbed her bed holding on to it. She breathed in and out, she was lossing more blood. She finally made it to her desk, sighing in relief then she flinched, that action caused her a lot of pain. She felt some of her chakra return, so she numb the pain. She stared at the paper in front of her and pick the pencil up and wrote. When she was half way through a pain shot through her, she felt like her insides where burning. She fell surrendering to the darkness, with a smile on her lips.

Naruto banged on Sakura's door, "Sakura-Chan!!!!" Naruto yelled then Kakashi walked by and saw Naruto. Kakashi sighed, watching the blonde bang on the door, he walked over there.

"Naruto, Sakura was at the hospital all day she probably resting leave her alone," Kakashi said, with a skake of his head. Naruto then felt something very wrong, Sakura never ignored him. He crashed through Sakura's door, pulling it off his hinges. Kakashi followed behind him.

"Naruto get back here!!" Kakashi roared after the young blond. Naruto ran up Sakuras stairs and rushed into her room and froze, his eyes stared in horror at the scene in front of him. Kakashi came up behind him panting.

"Naruto you just don't rush in…" Kakashi trailed off, his gaze went to Sakura's bloodied form hunched over on the desk. Kakashi pushed Naruto away and kneeled by Sakura. He put his hand on her neck no pulse, then on her heart no heart beat, she died hours ago, it was too late to save her. Naruto got over his shock at Sakura being dead. "SAKURA CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled tears streamed down his cheeks. "YOU THE HELL DID THIS!! I WILL KILL THEM!!" Naruto eyes bleed red. Kakashi saw a note on the desk, he looked it over. Naruto saw the note and calmed down, his eyes back to blue. Naruto went to him and it read:

_Dear Naruto and whoever else_

_I know you be coming over here Naruto, you always do, I know you feel something when you came to my door. I'm dead now by some one you may know quite fondly. Sasuke Uchiha_ _that cold killer I love you Naruto you where like my brother. l BUT I PROMISE YOU I BE BACK somehow. Don't worry tell everyone I love them Kakashi was like my father and Tsunade was like my mother se…_

Naruto choked back tears. "THAT TEME IS DEAD!!" Naruto pounded his fist on the floor. Kakashi stared at Sakura he lost another teammate and his daughter like figure, sadness consumed him.

"Naruto we need to get Tsunade," Kakashi said, in a weak tiny voice. Naruto nodded he went to Sakura and picked her up bridled style, being careful with her. Kakashi looked at the blonde kid. Kakashi nodded his head in would want to see Sakura's dead body and to show her proof. Kakashi got up and they raced to the Hokage tower few seconds later, they where outside her door.

"Kakashi I tell her before we bring Sakura in ok," Naruto said in a dull voice void of emotion, Kakashi took Sakura from him and Naruto went in.

In Tsunade office was Gaara and his siblings. "NARUTO YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE!!" Tsunade yelled and threw a sake bottle at him he caught it with ease, he stared back at her with blank eyes filled with no life Gaara saw this and was confused.

"Naruto what is wrong," Gaara asked with concern, "Your eyes there filled with no life," Gaara continued, Tsunade looked at Naruto the red head kid was right, something was terrible wrong.

"TELL ME NOW NARUTO!!" Tsunade yelled out, Naruto stared at her.

"Dead" he said, Tsunade brows furrowed down.

"Who is dead" Temari asked, Naruto was having a hard time saying her name.

"Naruto…Shizune bring Sakura here maybe she will calm him down," Tsunade said in a quiet voice so she would not upset the kid. Naruto slammed his fist at the wall crying.

"You can't Sakura is..is.." Naruto stuttered, Tsunade eyes widen with realization.

"She can't be dead, she can't, your lying," Tsunade said shaking her head, tears threatening to fall. Kakashi decide it was best to come in, he opened the door and walked in.

"I'm afraid he is not," Kakashi said, his mask was wet with tears. Sakura limp bloodied form in his arms. Tsunade shot up in her chair and ran to Kakashi, she placed her hands on Sakura, nothing. Tsunade fell to the floor shocked.

"Who did this?!?" Tsunade growled out Gaara was shaking, looking at Sakura pale bloodied form, he backed up into a wall tear went down his cheek.

"No" Gaara said, Temari turned her eyes away and buried her face into Kankuro chest.

Kakashi handed Tsunade the note, the rest read it "SHIZUNE I BE BACK, I AM GOING TO KILL SASUKE!!" Tsunade yelled getting up, Gaara got mad ready to kill someone, Naruto was already gone they all left the office Shizune stayed behind with Sakura silently crying.

Naruto raced down the streets he ran right into Hinata. "Hinata have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yea he is at the training ground with Gai team," Hinata said. Tsunade and the rest caught up to them.

"Training Grounds," Naruto told them.

"Naruto what is going on?" Hinata asked Temari stepped in.

"We can't win we need more help," Temari explained, they all nodded.

"Hinata can you get everyone here," Tsunade asked, Hinata nodded, few minutes later everyone was here expect Gai team and Sasuke. Tsunade was shaking.

"Sakura Haruno is dead murdered by Sasuke Uchina, I want him dead or alive!" Tsunade said they all nodded trying to keep from crying, they arrived at the training grounds they all gained their composure to not tip him off.

"Well hello Youthful People!!" Gai yelled Hinata ran up to her cousin and whispered in his ear, he kept his unemotional face up.

"Hinata you did what! Ask Naruto to be your boyfriend When where what I kill him!" Neji lied Naruto caught on.

"Hey don't kill me," Naruto said.

"Dope" Sasuke said smirking to him self.

"Teme" Naruto said keeping his anger in check. Neji than whispered to Ten Ten her eyes went to shock and a tear rolled down her cheek, but she covered quickly.

"NEJI I LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Ten yelled Shikamaru went up to Lee and whispered.

"Gaara is here for how long?" Lee asked, Gai knew too from Kakashi, they all unseeingly went into a circle around Sasuke.

The wind picked up, cherry blossoms raged around the training grounds.

Sasuke, finally notice want they were doing, glared at them "What is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Sakura Haruno," Tsunade said.

" What Sakura is dead? I did not kill her," Sasuke lied through his teeth, glaring at them at the same time.

"Cut the crap, Sasuke. She left a note behind for us," Gaara spoke next, sand coming out of his sand gourd.

The wind picked up raging around .Sasuke cursed himself for his stupidity, before he knew it they attacked, he got away from them, when he was far enough away he heard a light voice.

"Can't run forever Sasuke," Sakura said in the wind Sasuke looked around but no one was there, he shook his head and left.

The next day the funeral was held for there cherry blossom, nothing will be the same again.

Sakura stood next to her coffin, tracing her fingers over her name. She looked up and her heart clenched when she saw Naruto face, he was like a empty shell right now, eyes were empty voids. She is a ghost now. Drifting over her coffin looking at everyone and their faces, but not looking at Naruto again. But everyone was the same because of her death, empty voids, Tsunade looked really older, hurt flowed through her. Guilt pulsed through her ghostly form, she should have fought back. Sakura could not handle it anymore she turned away from the funeral scene, leaving Konoha. Feeling like she belonged some where else now she let her soul take her, not wanting to spare another glance at the empty shells of her friends.

Sakura stopped at a rock, it has been 20 minutes since her depature. She hesitated not knowing what to do know. Then all of the sudden her soul threw her through the rock, Sakura screamed. When she stopped, she breathed in and out letting the fear calm down. Something moved she froze, then realizing she is dead she sighed. She looked to where the noise was and a Atasuki walked by. Sakura screamed she was at her enemy's base. Thinking she was going to die, then realization struck her again she groaned out loud. When was she going to get used to this never!!

Sakura shrugged it off. She stared at the door, she held her breath, closing her eyes, she walked through the door. Once she was through she opened her eyes and stared. In a black room with a bed that was it. Sakura sighed wondering who room this was and why she was hear. A door opened interupting her musings she turned and she was staring at...

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: A rewrite of the chapter!! Please Read!! HOPE YOU LIKE!!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

**A door opened interupting her musings she turned and she was staring at...**

Itachi Uchiha. Sakura gasped and screamed again, than she remembered he can't see her, she let out one big sigh. She was here because of him, Sakura eyed him did her soul drag her here? He is the enemy, anger went through her as she stared at him, then a voice broke her thoughts.

"What are you doing in my room _girl,_" Itachi growled out he stared at her thinking something was off.

"You can see me," Sakura stared at him in shock and confusion. Itachi narrowed his eyes at this.

"Your in plain sight," Itachi said in a matter in fact tone, like she was a dumb girl.

Sakura got mad forgeting her shock, she glared at the Uchiha. How can he see her, and why?

"Answer me," Itachi said drawling a kunai at the same time. Sakura took one looked at the kunai and let out a chuckle. She quickly covered her mouth trying to hide her smile. Itachi was not amused, by this pink hair girl in cherry blossom pajamas. He attacked her. He was confused on why she did not move, but dismissed that thought. When the kunai stabbed her, he was even more confused. He should have, heard her scream and her flesh shredding. There was his kunai in the air through her, Itachi was stumped. Sakura sighed, and tried not roll her eyes at the Uchiha.

"That was a waste of time. Sorry I can't die!!" Sakura yelled at him to get her point across.

"What kind of trick is this," Itachi growled out, not liking that he can't kill her. Tobi then walked by at that sudden moment he looked into Itachi room.

"Itachi-san who are you talking to, and why are you holding a kunai in the air like stabbing someone? Is it a game, TOBY IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi asked/yelled. Itachi blinked, how could he not see her she was right there, he glanced at the girl who had a weird look on her face. He stood up not wanting to look stupid.

"Nothing" Itachi said and went to the door to shut it. After he shut the door, he turned back to the girl staring at her to enlighten him how she was here, why she can't die, and why could Tobi not see her??

Sakura took a breath and started."You see you can't kill me because I am already dead, and I can't be seen by people only you I guess Itachi-san," Sakura said, all in one breath, literally.

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said while glaring at him.

Itachi heard of her before, she was on his brother team and apprentice of Tsunade. With her inhuman strength, she could surpass the Hokage herself. "Die on a Mission," Itachi asked with a smirk.

Sakura wanted to knock that smirk right off his face but ironically she could not, dang. "I wish, at least it would not have been so painful." Sakura said might as well tell him, since she was "_haunting" _remembering what happened to her she clenched her fist, a ghost pain shot through her chest, she winced. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" Itachi asked curious, but he was not going to show he was.

Sakura scoffed. "I was weak and stupid to trust the person who killed me, he kissed me than killed me, that stupid cold bloodied killer, he makes you seem like a kitty when it comes to killing at least you kill when it is necessary but he don't." Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Who is this person," Itachi seethed, mad that this guy was more ruthless than him and kill a girl while kissing her, that was cold.

"Sasuke," Sakura said with venom. Itachi blinked, his brows furrowed together, shocked.

"My brother," Itachi said disbelievingly.

Sakura sighed, then a idea popped through her head, praying it would work. She grabbed Itachi hand ignoring his glare. She showed him exactly, what happened. She lets go and Itachi was shocked that his brother would do that. Sakura sat on a chair tired but Itachi was done yet.

After very long night talking Itachi accepted the fact that Sakura was not leaving him anytime soon. She has to find what is keeping her on earth. Itachi wanted her gone but she could not leave, "_haunting" _him until they found out why is she still on this earth, bothering him.

Sakura had an motive though. If she stayed here maybe she could find a way to stop the Atasuki. With that set in she will watch them, gather information, and find a way to contact the living world. She will save Naruto, even if she has to play nice to Itachi. But she will have to be sneaky, Itachi was smart and dangerous. If she is caught, she will never save Konoha.

It has been a week after Sakura's murder. She was talking to Itachi in his room, spitting out ideas back in forth. Glaring at him when he was not looking. Sakura has found out nothing yet, she was getting mad at pretending she was not here to destory Atasuki. Sakura wanted to kill Itachi so bad for killing innocent people, that she had to heal or watch die. Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard him speak.

"Revenge" Itachi said matter of fact tone. Sakura thought about it for a minute shuffling through her feelings. Holding herself together so she will not get up and punch him.

"No that's not it. I give up for now maybe it will come on its own," Sakura said laughing nervously on the prospect of her staying with Ice Block forever. She would not mind staying here if it meant that she could protect her friend, even if she is dead. Itachi groaned this girl annoyed him to no end. The sooner they find out what she still has to do on earth the sooner she leaves him alone for good. They soon fell asleep, well Itachi did Sakura just closed her eyes in her chair, faking sleep planning for tomorrow to sneak and gather information.

The next day. Itachi was training against Kisame. Itachi dodged Kisame sword. Sakura sat a distance away, even though she could be right in the middle and not feel a thing. She laughed at that.

But that would mess up Itachi and get him hurt so Sakura watch, even though she was tempted. She stared at him how he attacked and dodged gracefully. She made sure she paid attention, noting his fighting style and the Atasuki. She looked at his face into his sharingan eyes they were beautiful, you can swim in those eyes. He was hot. Sakura shook her head getting rid of those thoughts, a blush creeps up her face she can't not be thinking these thoughts. He tried to kill many of her friends lots of times.

A tear slid down her cheek, at how many times Naruto came close to death, because of the Atasuki. Itachi and Kisame stop sparring and took a break. Itachi looks at Sakuras sad face his chest clenches, weird.

Sakura was in Itachi room thinking when he walked in.

"Why where you sad" Itachi asked Sakura looks at him.

"It's nothing," Sakura said she better put distance between them, she can't not become attached. That will ruin her own mission, which is very bad. She has to Itachi walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Sakura sighed at fell into her chair.

10 minutes later. Itachi came out only in a towel Sakura looked over at him and blushed she turned away quickly.

"Just because I am dead does not mean you can come in here only with a towel," Sakura said seething mad. Itachi smirked. Amusement in his eyes.

"It is my room I do what I want," Itachi said. Sakura twitched she looks over at Itachi and tries to hide her blush that was creeping up on her. He is looking for cloths then all off the sudden his towel…

* * *

**Me: Cliffy!! NO LEMONS!!!**

**Sakura:YAY!!**

**Itachi:NO!!I MEAN YES!!**

**REVIEW!! OR ELSE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: YAY! new chapter -smiles evilly-**

**Sakura:-gulps- why are you smiling like that?**

**Me:Nothing to worry about know later dear readers and Sakura.**

**Naruto: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto is she did I get lots of Ramen.**

* * *

**Recap:**

**Sakura twitched she looks over at Itachi and tries to hide her blush that was creeping up on her. He is looking for cloths then all off the sudden his towel…**

Slips off and Sakura blushed crimson and she fainted, from the shock clearly. She woke up to Itachi staring at her with confused eyes. Did she just faint how embarrassing in front of her enemy, Sakura get a hold of your self Itachi is an S rank criminal, dangerous, can torture her at a drop of a hat. She just fainted. "Wait, I fainted but that is not possible," Sakura said.

Itachi smirked. "Maybe I am getting closer to the light," Sakura felt dread fall over her, she can't die yet Atasuki is still alive.

Itachi nodded he stared at his enemy. He had to get information on her so they could defeat Konoha. Stupid girl thinking she can trust Itachi Uchiha, which will be her fault for the downfall of Konoha not his. He chuckled to himself and crawled into bed, turning the lights off.

Sakura took rest in a chair and watched him sleep. Why did he chuckle to himself? Great, she was stuck with a psycho. Oh well, now back to business on getting information.

She watched his chest rise up and down, he looked peaceful asleep. He is on his guard though, so Sakura has to be careful not to wake him. She heard a noise, Sakura did not like it someone other than Atasuki was hear and not friendly, a enemy. She got up from her chair and went to Itachi. As much as she likes to see them die, she can't. If they killed Atasuki, which was a no, how was she going to save Naruto? That person will get his demon like the Atasuki tried. So she yelled at him.

"GET UP ITACHI!!" Sakura yelled in his ear, but no movement. She stared at him, was he deaf. Than she looked closely, she cursed, a jutsu. Sleeping one, but not deadly. Sakura got mad that Itachi was caught so easily. Then she looked back at Itachi and the jutsu, trying to recognize it. She remembered what Tsunade said, the jutsu was rare, no name, only a few can use it, and when it is cast not even Itachi can break it. The intruder decided to come in and that moment. Sakura turned around, the guy smirked.

"I am going to be a hero, killer of Itachi Uchiha. He wont know what hit him," the man laughed. Sakura stared in horror as the man came toward Itachi with kunai in hand.

"The heart will do, quicker to kill," the man approached Itachi. Sakura was terrified for some reason. Maybe if he died she will turn to the light, leaving. She could not let that happen, Konoha depended on her even though they don't know it. A wind picked up, the kunai went to pierce Itachi chest, right to his heart.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. She did not know what came over her. Next thing she knew the intruder was slammed against the wall. "What, the hell happened!?" The man looked around searching for his attacker. Sakura was seething with anger; she was not thinking logically or thinking at all for that matter.

"How dare you, attack Itachi?!" Sakura was really mad. She started glowing white; the man saw her and turned pale.

"A ghost, but that can't be?" Said the man, terrified of her and what she can do. Sakura attacked again, he ran she chased after him, outside she ran him right off a cliff. Sakura finally came back to reality; she was shocked at what she did. She just saved Itachi; no she saved herself yeah that was it. Sakura sighed and went back to Itachi.

She walked into the room and sat in the chair the wall was cracked and a few things fell over, she decided to see if he wakes up now. That was one reason, but she wanted to be mad at him for being weak like that. "ITACHI GET UP!!" Sakura yelled in his ear, his eyes snapped opened and jumped up glaring at Sakura, she sighed in aggravation.

"What was that for girl," Itachi demanded.

"Well a jutsu was cast, making you fall asleep a man was going to kill you, so I scared him and he jumped off a steep cliff," Sakura told him with venom in her voice. Itachi looked around she was right. He stared at here and smirked internally, his plan was working. Making Sakura trust him and he was get his information that he needs.

"How did you do it?" Itachi asked Sakura thought about that. She could not tell him risking her mission.

"I don't know," Sakura said and shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. Itachi groaned and glared at her. He really looks at her, she was beautiful. He shook those thoughts out of his head. Remember the mission and she is an enemy Itachi.

"Thanks." Itachi murmured, to gain her trust more. Sakura looked at him shocked; he looked like he was up to something. Sakura shook her head, I find out later. Then she smiles at him forcefully.

"No problem," Sakura said, to gain his trust more. Itachi looked at her lips she absent mindedly licked them. Itachi turned away breathing in and out. Stupid girl she is making things harder. Wait maybe he can use this to his advantage, trick the girl that he loved her. She will fall for it then his mission will be much easier…

* * *

**Me: OMG!! ANOTHER CLIFFY! I am so bad!! I like to thank all my reviewers Ran and Spirit Seer with others.  
What is Itachi mission? **

**Sakura:I STILL DEALING WITH MISSIONS!! When will I get a break.**

**Itachi: I am evil in the next one right?**

**Me:Maybe or maybe or Mr. Cuddle Bears next one.**

**Itachi fainted.**

**REVIEW!! I AM OPEN TO CRITISM FEEL FREE!! IF YOU HAVE IDEAS YOU LIKE TO SHARE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Sorry I have not update my comp. been acting up.**

**Sakura: HOW DARE YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT!!**

**Me: Okay.. Sorry this chapter is short.**

**Naruto: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

****Recap:**

**Wait maybe he can use this to his advantage, trick the girl that he loved her. She will fall for it then his mission will be much easier…**

* * *

Sakura looked at Itachi, carefully. She did not like how the turn of events was going. Itachi was staring at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT GIRLY MAN!!?" Sakura snapped, which was the bad thing to do. She forgot she was dealing with Itachi Uchiha, from all the pressure. Itachi did not like her calling him that, she will learn her place. Before Sakura knew it Itachi was looming over her dangerously. Sakura gasped in surprise, fear taking over her.

"You will learn your place, _girl_," Itachi snarled out. Sakura gulped, trying to calm her self down. He can't hurt her, she is dead. She glanced up at him, which was the biggest mistake she could have done. The sharingan was spinning, Sakura eyes widen before she knew it she was sucked it.

Sakura was tied to something; she did not pay attention to it much. Sakura was scared; she looked around figuring out where she was. Then Itachi came into view, with a kunai in hand. Sakura gulped, the last time she was here inner helped out, but inner was gone now. Itachi moved silently to her, he will gain her trust later. Itachi raised his kunai and stabbed her in the chest. Sakura gasped in pain, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop," Sakura begged him; she could not handle the pain every time he stabbed her. Itachi disregarded her, stabbing her again. Sakura tried to break the ropes that tied her down. She was stupid, she should have been more careful. Another pain shot through her, her body was burning. What seemed like eternity, Itachi stopped. The world faded back in, Sakura fell to the ground clutching her chest. Itachi silently left the room, slamming the door behind him. She had to be careful; she has to put off her research for later. Sakura stood shakily, tears still falling down her ghost face. The pain subsided, and then anger took its place. How dare him, I saved him then he did this. Sakura should have never expected more from him. She sighed and sat in her chair, thinking of her next move.

Itachi was outside the door still, he was anger at her. She disrespected him, by calling him a girl. Then realization hit in. He cursed, he had to earn her trust and make her fall in love with him. He thought about it, he saw couples before they had to apologize to their lover, for what they did. Itachi did not like this, but he had to complete his mission. Itachi went back into his room, like he was walking to his grave.

Sakura did not dare look at him, she stayed still. Itachi walked up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder thinking this is for the stupid mission. Sakura froze at contact, thinking he was going to hurt her.

"That was out of line of me. I should have not attacked you, forgive me." Itachi said forcefully, trying not to go and rip the leader's head off for this. Sakura till say the least she was shocked, Itachi just apologized. What the hell was going on!?!...

* * *

**What is Sakura going to do. What is Itachi's mission. Should Sakura find about Itachi's mission or wait till later.**

**Leader-sama: REVIEW!! SO I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!**

**Everyone sweats drops.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: SORRY!!**

**Sakura: Shut up and continue the story NOW!!**

**Me: I had writers block and now it is gone so here is a new chapter for all my readers Take it away Hinata.**

**Hinata: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto just the plot of the story.**

* * *

**Recap: Sakura till say the least she was shocked, Itachi just apologized. What the hell was going on!?!...**

It was night out now, and Itachi was sleeping. Sakura had to find out what was going on with Itachi. She got up and sneaked out of the room. Sakura stopped to think outside of the door. Where their main room that they kept mission was scrolls in, Sakura thought. With a shrug of her shoulders she just went through the walls until she got to the right place.

Sakura froze when she saw the room she went in. There was Tobi in a dress singing I'm so pretty. Sakura quickly left the room, scaring her for death. She finally made it to the mission room, praying Itachi was not up yet. She heard movement; she turned her head to the Leader of the Akastuki. She calmed down after awhile, thinking to herself that he can't see her. Konan and Pein were talking to each other about Itachi and HERSELF?!

"So has Itachi got the secrets of Konoha from Sakura yet?" Konan asked.

"No he has not, Thanks to Sasuke without knowing it, placed a jutsu on her to make her 'dead' to others the only exception is that only Itachi can see her," Pein said to Konan. Sakura was seething, she was tricked and tricked good too. She was alive kind of, all she has to do is figure out how to break it before she is dead for good. How to do that? With Itachi watching her every move, she will have to think and plan her next move. Sakura walked away and back into Itachi's room, she noticed he was still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief because she was not caught in the act. Sakura sat in her chair, glaring at Itachi all night while her brain worked out possibility's for an escape.

In the morning, while Sakura was still glaring holes into Itachi's head, Kisame crashed into the room waking Itachi up. He glared at the fish man, who was smiling at him sheepishly.

"Leader wants to talk to you," Kisame said rushing out of the room and away from the mad Uchiha. Itachi shook his head he then noticed someone staring at him. He looked to his right towards Sakura's chair to have her turn her head away from closing her eyes in the process. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"What is wrong, _Sa-ku-ra_?" Itachi asked her in return she looked at him with no emotion in her face.

'Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?" Sakura said blankly, she was not going to be nice to him anymore; she will get along with him fine for now. Itachi rose from the bed, putting on his cloak in the process, and headed for the door turning in Sakura's direction.

"Stay here until I get back," Itachi ordered her. Sakura nodded to him, he then left. Sakura's face broke out into a grin. Now she can put her plan into motion….

* * *

**Me:SORRY IT IS NOT MUCH, but i promise to make more of the story, I need ideas any one want to help.**

**Hinata:REVIEW YOU COWARDS MWAHAHA**

**-Sweatdrop- Me: Sorry about Hinata she had sugar please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER :)**

**Sasuke: When am I going to show up again??**

**Me: Maybe later but not now -shoves Sasuke in a closet for later-**

**Sakura: Get on with it already I want to see what happens**

**Random Lawyor: PrincessDarkSaku does not own Naruto **

**Me:Dang! Thanks for the Reviews everyone. Hi Ran :)**

* * *

**Recap: Sakura nodded to him, he then left. Sakura's face broke out into a grin. Now she can put her plan into motion….**

Sakura got up from her chair, eyes flicking to the door back to his dresser. Sakura walked up to the dresser, thinking on how to open it. She took a deep breath concentrating on opening the drawer, reaching a hand to grasp the handle once she got a hold of it she gave a little tug and it opened (Much to Sakura's relief). Eyes flickering to the door again and back to the dresser, all she saw were Itachi's cloths (Much to her displeasure) giving a sigh she was going to close it when something caught her line of vision. There lying in the corner of the dresser was a scroll named "The Illusionary Death Justu," Sakura had a look of triumph on her face. She concentrated again, picking it up and opening the contents of the scroll. She glanced over it, not really caring on how the thing was done. Sakura's face broke out in a victorious grin, the abilities for the victim was just what she needs to get the hell of out here and back to Konoha. Sakura heard footsteps coming this way, she stuffed the scroll where it should be and closed the dresser then flew herself into her chair closing her eyes in the process.

The door creaked open and Itachi walked in casing a glance at the still Sakura. Sakura, who did not spare the Uchiha a glance, was having a silent panic attack in her head '_What happens if he finds out that I went through his dresser? What will he do to me?!!?'_

"Sakura," Itachi called out to the pink haired girl. Sakura then glanced at him since his arrival.

"Yes, Itachi," Sakura asked the black haired ninja. Praying he did not know of her own trickery. Itachi moved closer to the girl until he was right up in her face. Sakura eyes were wide and she was blushing like a cherry. Itachi then leaned forward pressing a light kiss to her lips, then promptly moved away from the shocked girl to his bed and went to sleep (Who was smiling deviously to himself). Sakura then snapped out of her shock, anger rose within her at the Uchiha. '_How dare he kiss me then act like it was nothing by going to bed, that stupid Uchiha!!' _Sakura shook her head it was time to put her plan in action once again. She got up and went over to him, placing her head above his head concentrating on entering his mind.

Once Sakura was in she concentrated on specific things, like all the information on the Atatsuki and a way to break the jutsu. Once she gathered all the information, she exited from his mind. Sakura was in shock on how to take the jutsu off. She backed away from him sitting herself in her chair and pondered what she was going to do.

To break the jutsu she has to kill the one who could see her, taking her place in the Death Jutsu, but not with the living. What was she going to do? Should she kill him and return to Konoha or be forever stuck like this?

* * *

**Sakura: Guess it leaves me no choice *starts sharpening Kunai while staring at Itachi eviliy***

**Me: Don't even think about it *grabs kunai away***

**Itachi: Review please *puppy dog pout***

**Me&Sakura: Fangirl Scream**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I do not Own Naruto. Warning there is a spoiler in here!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED Thxs for the reviews**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: What was she going to do? Should she kill him and return to Konoha or be forever stuck like this?**

Sakura still sat in her chair not moving, just staring blankly ahead. That was until Itachi woke up from his nap, he turned to see Sakura staring blankly at the wall. When she noticed that he was staring at her she snapped out of it and looks right at him. '_Oh Kami, what was she going to do now? Can she just kill him and get back to Konoha? I don't have to make a decision now, I'll wait a month then I will decide what to do.' _With that in mind, she focused her eyes on the Uchiha. Itachi just stares at her in interest wondering what she was thinking.

"Uchiha-san how was your meeting with your Leader," Sakura asked him politely. Itachi in return arched a questioning eyebrow at her when she called him Uchiha-san.

"Sakura-Chan, why such honorifics I thought we were closer than that," Itachi teased the girl loving how she become anger real quick. Sakura was seething at him. How dare he call her Sakura-Chan?

"I'm sorry Itachi-_kun, _I did not think we were close that we had to drop the honorifics," Sakura said with venom. Itachi just smirked back at her, enjoying himself.

"Ah, we are Sakura-Chan after all we did share a kiss," Itachi threw back at the girl. Sakura exploded.

"Listen here that kiss was STOLEN not shared, got that you non-hormonal Uchiha," Sakura was beyond mad at him. Itachi got up and strolled to her, now they were both standing in front of each other.

"Ah, but Sakura that is where you're wrong, I am a man who is just hormonal as the next one," Itachi purred in her ear. Sakura froze on contact, her face blazing cherry. With that said Itachi stood up straight, and proceed to leave to room with a very dazed girl in it. Sakura blinked a couple of times then proceed to sit in her chair with a sigh. Sakura was not liking how the turn of events are going, she just hope that when the month is over she is not head over heals for Itachi Uchiha. '_Oh Kami-sama, what have I gotten my self into?' _

Twenty minutes later Itachi enter the room again. Sakura has calmed her self down some. Itachi knew that he had to get to interrogating her now.

"Sakura I was curious, how was your training with the 5th Hokage," Itachi asked smirking internally; he was going to get information without her realizing it. Much to his dismay Sakura caught on to what he was doing.

With a smirk she replied, "Well it was hard training, but you know how training is not matter the teacher," Itachi frowned internally at her but proceed on in his questions.

"What about your friends like that blonde one," Itachi knew she could not avoid that one. To bad he did not get a lot of information on her.

"You mean Ino, she is a nice friend but she quit being a ninja and now works in a flower shop and I was hoping she get together with a certain lazy ninja but she kept on denying it," Sakura ranted about her friend, even though it does hurt to talk about her friends back in Konoha. Itachi mentally growled, she kept avoiding his questions. He had to admit she was pretty smart. Itachi gave up for now, knowing she just keep avoiding his questions that best she could. Sakura laughed internally at Itachi.

Sakura then felt suddenly weird, but she did not voice that opinion out when Itachi left the room (Saying he had to talk to his partner about something...). Sakura could not place this feeling, suddenly with a gasp. Sakura was world in to a memory of Itachi that she had no control over. Sakura saw flashes: Itachi talking to the Hokage, accepting a mission to kills his clan for the safety of Konoha, kills his clan but keeps his brother alive out of love, wanting to be killed by his little brother. Sakura sat their panting from the memories, tears sliding down her face. She was crying for both Uchihas, since no one else will. Sakura knew she would not show Itachi pity for what she saw but gained a new respect for him.

An hour later Itachi comes back, Sakura showed nothing containing to what she saw earlier.

"Come we are going outside," Itachi ordered Sakura to follow him, and Sakura did what she was told. Itachi was training and Sakura was watching him until she felt another presence in the area.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out to the tree. Said man appeared out of the tree line, pure hatred was written all over his face. Sakura only gasped in horror and fear and he came into view remembering what he did to her.

"Itachi," Growled out the younger Uchiha. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke got into attack position. "I will Kill You," Sasuke said with venom charging at Itachi. In return Itachi just stood their calmly. While Sakura on the side lines was having a blow out panic attack at watching what was occurring. She kept thinking what she could do to help Itachi out. Itachi easily dodge Sasuke's punch sending a kick to the boy's ribs but Sasuke got out of the way. Sasuke smirked getting ready to use his greatest technique. Sakura saw and knew what Sasuke was going to do. Her eyes widen in horror, she had to stop Sasuke before he killed Itachi.

"SASUKE DON"T YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!" Sakura yelled at the now shocked Sasuke staring at her like she was a ghost. Itachi took this opportunity, and escaped with Sakura tagging along. Sasuke was left alone on the battlefield completely shocked and wondering about his mental state.

Sakura was also wondering about her mental state in saving Itachi. They reached Itachi's room; Sakura just strolled in and sat in her chair thinking over things in her head.

* * *

**Me: Review Plz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I do not own Naruto!! This story really is a hit with people I am happy you all like it :)**

* * *

**Recap:** **She was crying for both Uchihas, since no one else will. Sakura knew she would not show Itachi pity for what she saw but gained a new respect for him.**

An hour later Itachi comes back, Sakura showed nothing containing to what she saw earlier.

"Come we are going outside," Itachi ordered Sakura to follow him, and Sakura did what she was told. Itachi was training and Sakura was watching him until she felt another presence in the area.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out to the tree. Said man appeared out of the tree line, pure hatred was written all over his face. Sakura only gasped in horror and fear and he came into view remembering what he did to her.

"Itachi," Growled out the younger Uchiha. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke got into attack position. "I will Kill You," Sasuke said with venom charging at Itachi. In return Itachi just stood their calmly. While Sakura on the side lines was having a blow out panic attack at watching what was occurring. She kept thinking what she could do to help Itachi out. Itachi easily dodge Sasuke's punch sending a kick to the boy's ribs but Sasuke got out of the way. Sasuke smirked getting ready to use his greatest technique. Sakura saw and knew what Sasuke was going to do. Her eyes widen in horror, she had to stop Sasuke before he killed Itachi.

"SASUKE DON"T YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!" Sakura yelled at the now shocked Sasuke staring at her like she was a ghost. Itachi took this opportunity, and escaped with Sakura tagging along. Sasuke was left alone on the battlefield completely shocked and wondering about his mental state.

Sakura was also wondering about her mental state in saving Itachi. They reached Itachi's room; Sakura just strolled in and sat in her chair thinking over things in her head.

It was almost the end of the month, actually a day away and it is next month. Sakura thought to herself in her chair. Through the month Sakura got to know the kind side of Itachi as well of the evil side. Sakura somehow managed to fall in love with Itachi. Even though he used her to get information on Konoha, but she can't bring her self to hate him if she was in his position she would do the same. As for Itachi throughout the month, he got to know Sakura: Her good side, kind side, angry side (quite a lot), and her sweet side. He too fell in love with her, without knowing it.

Itachi's gaze went to Sakura sitting in her chair; she looked so cute in his chair. He got up and went to Sakura. Sakura looked at Itachi memorized in his blood red eyes while Itachi was also memorized by her emerald eyes. Itachi leaned forward and kissed her with so much passion and….love. Sakura was shocked at the kiss but her eyes closed and gave in, a tear rolled down her cheek. They soon broke apart for air; Sakura could only stare at Itachi and he stare back. Sakura suddenly got up from her chair and fled the room tears cascading down her cheeks, running in the forest. Itachi ran after her in a heart beat, confused as to why she left. He then found Sakura standing next to a cherry blossom tree. Itachi thought the scene was breathtaking. He slowly walked up to her, standing in front of her.

"Itachi, I love you," Sakura said smiling sadly.

"I love you too," Itachi smiled a real one.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I have to leave now," Sakura said through tears. Itachi's eyes widen in realization. He stared at his Sakura she was fading from view, dying from the jutsu. Horror-stricken he grabbed her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I can't let you die because of what I did, sorry my love" Itachi said his voice laced with sadness. He stepped back from her giving her one last peck on her lips he took out a sword. Sakura could only watch as her love smiles at her giving her one last I love you and goodbye. Itachi takes to sword and plunges it through his heart falling to the ground with a serene look on his face. Sakura cried out his name rushing to him, she was back to being alive fully but she did not care. Anger consumed Sakura all she saw was red. Sakura left without promising her dead lover that she will be back. An hour later she came back, she takes Itachi's sword at whispers to Itachi.

"I'm coming my love," With that Sakura takes to sword and plunges it through her heart falling to the ground with a serene look on her face along with Itachi.

Day's later; at team of Konoha Anbu found the Atastuki base crushed to rumble the members' dead. At the cherry blossom tree the bodies of Itachi and Sakura were found. They seen the mission scrolls and knew that Haruno Sakura was not dead but now she was along with Itachi Uchiha, former traitor of the village after finding out what he done for Konoha. (Sasuke was found later after that he was taking to the jail and was to serve ten years and also see therapy while in the jail.) The 6th Hokage, Naruto made a proper burial for them and wish them happiness in heaven.

"_I'm sorry Naruto and my friends in Konoha. I know it was for the best for you guys, since you already moved on without me. I did not want to get in your way of happiness, with my sudden revival. I will always watch over you Konoha," Angel Sakura whispered as she watched Konoha she felt strong arms wrap around her, she turns her head to her Angel, Itachi. She leans in content as she gazes at her former home wiTh the love of her life and deaTh._

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.__"-Unknown_

**The End to a beautifully, tragic story.**

**

* * *

**

Itachi Uchiha

Will always be in are memory's dead or alive

Sakura Haruno

* * *

**-Grabs a Kleenex- Me: This ending made me cry, anyone else thinks so too**

**Sakura: crys soooo sad**

**Naruto: Plz review**


End file.
